Bracelet Boxes A Year Before LiS
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: Just a little one shot about the girls. Not much about Naruto. Just a little banter. You don't have to read it, but it might help understand Amy and Tempany's relationship.


**This is just a one shot with the OCs from Life in Slumper. It doesn't have much of Naruto in it, but it's very special to me. I don't care if you don't like it, it's staying up on the site.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he just left like that," Kira groaned.<p>

The girls were sitting in Tempany's living room. They had two weeks until summer ended, so, as tradition, they were having an Anime-thon. The girls had agreed on watching Naruto first.

"Sakura and Naruto were so messed up because of that," Dakota commented.

"Yeah, but we all know that Sasuke has his reasons," Megan defended him.

"Shush! The next episode is starting," Tempany giggled out.

Tempany's sister walked into the living room and watched the show for a moment.

"How can you girls watch that? It's never the same. The characters always change," Amy told them.

"That's because it's drawn before it's turned into an Anime. It's all hand-drawn," Tempany told her.

"Whatever," Amy sighed. She sat down next to Tempany and watched the next three episodes with them.

"Hey, let's do something," Kira suggested.

"Like what?" Kota asked.

"Um," Kira thought.

"How about we make those bracelets," Tempany said. "Amy, can we use some of your string?"

"Sure, I'll make some too. Let's go up to my room." Amy smiled at her sister.

"Cool!" Kira yelled out.

The girls went into Amy's room and sat on or around the bed. Kota and Kira sat on the bed, both claiming a side. Tempany and Megan helped Amy get the colored strings out before sitting at one of the bedposts. Amy sat at the other open bedpost and handed out different colors to the girls. Each girl had three different colors. Dakota took down the tape and laid it within everyone's reach. A few moments later and the girls were braiding bracelets together. They caught up with Amy and her latest boyfriend, who was starting college. Amy caught up on the different pranks Kira had pulled, the newest CDs they had bought, and other little details.

After the girls had made four bracelets each, they stopped. Each girl gave a bracelet to the others. No girl had a bracelet they made, but they each had four from their friends. They kept laughing as they cleaned up their mess.

After the girls left to finish their Anime-thon, Amy carefully picked up her new bracelets. She pulled out her underwear drawer and put them in a small jewelry box. The box was already almost full, but she made them fit in it. She smiled at the different memories the box held.

"Hey, Amy!" one of Amy's friends called from the hallway.

Amy quickly shut the box and drawer and hopped on her bed. She picked up a magazine and looked up as the door opened.

"Hey, you wanna go shopping?" her friend asked.

"I'd do anything if it got me away from my little sister and her friends," Amy lied.

"Great, let's go."

Amy put the magazine down and put her shoes on. She looked over to where the jewelry box lay hidden.

'_No one needs to know how much those girls mean to me. No even them_,' Amy thought.

Amy left her room and walked past the four girls. She paused as she watched them giggle about Kira's two crushes. She smiled before she left the house entirely.

Later on that night, the four eighth graders sat around in Tempany's room talking. Tempany had an assortment of music playing from her stereo. Kira and Tempany were playing slapjack on the bed, with Kira winning by half the deck. Kota and Megan were lying on the floor while they read a magazine they stole from Amy's room. The girls laughed after Kota told them about one of the articles.

Before they could turn the page, Tempany's door opened. Amy stood there. The angered teen stormed over to where her magazine was and ripped it out of Megan's hands. Before the girls could utter a word, Amy was gone from the room.

"Wow, Tem, your sister is crazy," Kira whistled.

"No, she just hates it when we go into her room," Tempany told her.

"We went in there today. Remember we made some more bracelets," Kota reminded her.

"Oh, the bracelets!" Tempany gasped.

She got up and ran down the stairs. Kira and Kota looked at Megan for an answer. Megan just smiled at them. Tempany came back with her new bracelets carefully lain in her hands. Megan got up and closed the door for her.

"Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot them," Tempany sighed.

"No problem?" Kota questioned her reply.

"Whatcha doing, Tem-Tem?" Kira asked.

"I'm saving them."

Tempany opened her sock drawer and pulled out a small cardboard box. She opened the box and placed the bracelets in it. Tempany ran her hands over the older, more worn bracelets.

"Why are you saving them?" Kira asked as she looked into the box. "Whoa! How many are there?"

"How every many times Amy's made them with me," Tempany smiled.

"Huh?" Kota looked at Megan.

"She collects them. Ever since Amy taught us how to make them, she's collected them. Though, she only collects the ones she makes with Amy," Megan told her.

"Wow!" Kira gasped. "There must be thousands!"

"No," Tempany stopped her, "if there were thousands, they wouldn't mean as much. Each one is a memory of when Amy and I haven't fought. So if there were thousands, I wouldn't care about them as much."

"What about you, Meg? Do you keep them?" Kota asked.

"Yeah, but I only keep the ones Amy actually gives me. They mean more to me I guess." Megan shrugged. "See," she held up her wrist which held only one braided bracelet, "this is the one she made."

"Wow," Kira gasped. The girls looked at her. "I didn't realize this before, but every one of the bracelets Amy makes, they're in our colors. Meg's is blue, red, and purple. Those are her colors!"

"Huh?" Tempany looked into the box. "You're right. Each one of these has my favorite colors from when we made them."

"Wow, so Amy does know us," Kota put together.

"Well, we spend enough time here," Megan commented.

"Yeah, and we do wear our favorite colors a lot," Tempany put it.

The two military brats looked at each other. How were they supposed to tell them that they found a similar box in Amy's room? Especially when they promised to keep it between them. Tempany didn't want Amy to know about her box, so why should Amy want Tempany to know about hers?

In her room, Amy sat on her bed counting the many bracelets in her box. She smiled when she remembered the time when she found Tempany's little cardboard box.

"Maybe I'll get her a jewelry box for her birthday," Amy smiled to herself. "Or I'll put it under the Christmas tree so she thinks it's from Mum and Dad."

Outside in the hallway, Sara smiled as she walked down the stairs with the laundry basket. She was always amazed at how much her girls loved each other. Christmas was always a fun surprise for her and Derrick. They never knew what the girls would get from 'Santa'.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated and Written for:<strong>

**Amantha Darrelle Arbogast**

**You will be forever missed**


End file.
